


i will be back one day.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: “Why are you two being so kind to me? Almost every other guardian I have come across have ignored me, glared at me, you name it. They all look at me with pure hatred. I don’t know why. I want to know why you two are being different.” He replied with a bit of anger.
Kudos: 16





	i will be back one day.

**Author's Note:**

> the new uldren lore made my friend and i's heart hurt so here's sum messy content featuring our guardians.

Lune and Weasel were tasked with a quiet scouting mission on a nearby planet. It wasn’t anything that was supposed to be too difficult. Until Lune came across a lonely guardian in a shipping container. Weasel was off looting a nearby trash pile, leaving her to roam by herself. She took off her helmet and tossed it off to the side. It took her a moment to adjust to the dark surrounding before Meatball materialized next to her. She heard the whispers of another’s ghost becoming hesitant on stepping further inside. Lune gently rapped her knuckles on the side of the container, calling out to the dimly lit area.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We should at least wait for Weasel in case it’s a trap.” Meatball whispered at his guardian. She gently waved off his concern.

It didn’t take long for the loud chirps of the other ghost to echo back at her knocks. Lune took that as an invitation to venture a little bit further in. She reached to the pair occupying the space. A guardian and his ghost. The guardian didn’t seem to notice, or care, about her presence. His ghost nudged his shoulder in which he still gave no response. The ghost let out a sigh and floated over to Lune and Meatball.

“We don’t really get a lot of visitors down here. You can call me Pulled Pork and this here is -” His ghost started but was cut off. His guardian removed his helmet, waiting for the same reaction he got from most guardians he spent time around. Lune was absolutely shocked to see the Prince. 

“Oh shit! Uldren?!” She exclaimed, “Oh shit Meatball you gotta call Weasel down here.”

He was taken aback by her response where he wasn’t met with hostility for once. Meatball worked to connect to Sandbag letting him know of their location. 

“I-uh. Do we know each other?” He asked.

“It’s a really long story. Maybe for a different day.” Lune hastily replied, “Why are you here all alone?”

Uldren was about to answer until Weasel ran in the room. He stopped in his tracks before staring Uldren down, leaving the man to be slightly terrified and confused. Weasel wasted no time in tackling Uldren to the floor as he pulled him into a crushing hug. Uldren was convinced he was about to die when Weasel lept at him. Lune had to pull Weasel off of him a couple minutes later to make sure he didn’t suffocate him. 

“I-I-I need a minute.” Uldren muttered out before standing up and walking out of his safe area. Pulled Pork followed him out chirping out questions as they fell out of Lune and Weasel’s earshot.

“This sure is a fucking surprise.” Lune said to herself. 

She looked over at Weasel, who started to dump the trash out of his pockets onto Uldren’s table. After emptying his pockets, he started to assemble a different pile of his trash. There was various wrappers, some old candy, and other little trinkets Weasel shoved into a smaller pouch.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Making a care package for him.” He responded.

“Oh. Here add this.” Lune replied as she handed him some of her candy supply.

Their little package was coming together nicely as Uldren and Pulled Pork finally returned to them. Weasel took the small bag, thrusting it into Uldren’s empty hands. Still confused, he opened it and dumped the contents of the bag into his hands. Uldren couldn’t figure out why these two guardians were treating him with such kindness. He tinkered with the various bits of trash and candy before looking back and forth between the two.

“Why?” He asked.

“Why what?” Lune asked back.

“ **Why** are you two being so kind to me? Almost every other guardian I have come across have ignored me, glared at me, you name it. They all look at me with pure hatred. I don’t know why. I want to know why you two are being different.” He replied with a bit of anger.

Weasel opened his mouth to respond before Lune cut him off. He looked as if he was going to spill everything to him, which she figured wasn’t the best idea at the moment. She looked at him, not with pity, but sadness for his situation. 

“Things happened in your past life that’s not for us to share until you’re ready to hear that. People were angered by things you did. But that’s in the past and you are a new person. You deserve this second chance you were given. Come back with us. I have an extra room you’re more than welcome to stay in. No one should spend it out here alone.” Lune gently told him. 

“Lune takes good care of people who need a family. Also she can get real scary sometimes.” Weasel piped in.

He looked between the two, who looked hopeful that he would say yes. Pulled Pork has been nagging at him to stop being so secluded. Maybe this could be a start. But part of him was also didn’t want to say no to the massive guardian before him. Lune let him know they’ll be outside waiting for his answer.

The pair leaned against the entrance as Lune looked at Weasel with a bit of a worry. She knew the history behind the two. Even though it was so long ago, she was still concerned for Weasel. Lune pulled him into a tight hug as she tried not to squish his small frame too much.

“Are you doing okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. It’s nice knowing he’s okay. He deserves it for once.” Weasel replied.

“I love you.” Lune told him.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too Lu.” He said.

A few minutes later, Uldren appeared at the entrance. He had a small rucksack slinged over his shoulder and his helmet was back on. Pulled Pork beeped excitedly behind him, grateful for this new adventure. It was a little hard to read Uldren’s body language but Lune was hopeful. 

“If I don’t like it I get to leave. That’s the only way I’ll go.” Uldren said.

Lune grinned and roughly slapped his back.

“Welcome to the fireteam!”


End file.
